Modern road surfaces typically comprise asphalt, macadam, or other bituminous material processed and applied to form a smooth paved surface. Where low quality pavement components are used, or where pavement components are improperly implemented or combined, the paved surface may deteriorate quickly, necessitating frequent maintenance and repair. Even under normal conditions, temperature fluctuations, weather, and vehicular traffic over the paved surface may result in cracks and other surface irregularities over time. Road salts and other corrosive chemicals applied to the paved surface, as well as accumulation of water in surface cracks, may accelerate pavement deterioration. In some situations, concrete roads may shift due to the earth shifting under them.
Road resurfacing equipment may be used to degrade, remove, plane and/or recondition deteriorated pavement. Typically, heat generating equipment is used to soften the pavement, followed by equipment to degrade and plane the surface. New pavement materials may be worked into the degraded surface to recondition the pavement. The mixture may then be compacted to restore a smooth paved surface.